School Version of Kamichama Karin
by Sakura Petal Wings
Summary: The characters of KK has no rings,and know everybody because they attend the same school,town,and live near each other,since they live in dorms at their school!Please read and reivew!
1. Chapter 1

School Version of Kamichama Karin

Disclaimer:I don't own Kamichama Karin nor Eriol from Cardcaptor Sakura!

There will be a very slight change in this story than the original manga/anime. Here are the character's roles:

Karin:Student(without Kazune's help+lives in dorms+HATES Kazune...)

Kazune:Student(the most wanted boy in the school)

Himeka:Best friend of Karin;Student

Eriol:Best friend of Kazune;Student

Miichi:(I'm not sure how I'm going to fit him in some how since I know there are MANY Miichi fans around the world and I don't want them angry at me...)Student(Maybe?)

Jin:(Same thing,just like Miichi,there are fans for Jin so I HAVE to include him too...)Student(Maybe?)

Karasumas:(Yep,this story needs some trouble!)Older students

The Other Characters:Only some of the characters will appear,I don't know which one's but I'll let you readers know ASAP...

The story is changed,since Karin,Kazune,Himeka,and the others are in the same town,school,and they all live in dorms.

I will tell you readers when Jin or Miichi will appear at the start of the chapter that they will start to appear in the story!Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 1

"Shut up Karin!"yelled Kazune Kujyou.

"No,you shut up!"screamed Karin Hanazano back at Kujyou,the most wanted boy in the school.

Then there was a loud slapping noise. Everybody in the school knew this was going to happen and it was ALWAYS Hanazano-san who slapped Kujyou-kun and Hanazano-san would stomp off.

The dismissal bell rang and Karin packed her stuff and started walking out the door toward the dorms when the dreaded Kazune-Z appeared in front of Karin.

_Here we go again!_thought Karin.

"Hanazano-san!How DARE you slap OUR Kujyou!"they yelled at Karin.

The leader slapped Karin and said,"That was for slapping Kujyou-kun!See how loyal we are to OUR Kujyou-kun?"

Suddenly Kujyou barged into their fight.

"What are you girls doing?"he asked angered since nobody but Eriol,his best friend,and himself knows that he has a HUGE crush on Karin Hanasano.

"Just punishing her for what she did to you!"the girls said sweetly,but unfortunately Kazune didn't fall for stuff like that.

"She didn't do anything wrong,so why are you girls punishing her?!"Kazune thundered.

The Kazune-Z became silent and Karin took this opportunity to run away.

Kazune watched the 4 girls running away from his anger and turned around to apologize,but Karin was already on her way home.

When he was about to pack his stuff,a girl with long raven hair approached him.

She said in a small whisper,"Kujyou,may I speak to you for a little moment?"

Kazune recognized her as one of the most popular girls in the school,Himeka.

"Sure."help replied bluntly,as he probably knew what the girl wanted.

_Here's another poor girl who has fallen for me and will end up as all the others...I needed to apologize to Hanasano-san...I should ask her to give her a note.._Kazune thought.

"Um...I'm sorry to take up your time,but aren't you a good friend of Hanasano-san?"Kazune asked politely.

"Yes I am,why do you ask?"Himeka asked as she wondered why Kazune,the MOST popular boy in the school would want something to do with her.

"Hold up for a minute,I have to send her an apology for today..."Kazune told Himeka as he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

"Alright."Himeka replied.

Kazune wrote some stuff,signed the paper and folded the paper into a medium-sized rectangle. Then he handed it to Himeka.

"I trust you with this note to Karin,Himeka. Since I am entrusting this note to you,I expect that you will not open it and read it."Kazune said in a very business-like voice.

"Yes,Kujyou-kun. Now,the thing I wanted to tell you-"Himeka said,blushing and her heart beating 100 miles a minute.

"I'm really sorry,but I already know what you are trying to tell me,you love me,don't you Himeka?"Kazune said cold-heartedly.

"Um,yes..."Himeka replied sadly,preparing herself for the worst.

"I have said no to almost every girl in the school,and this includes you,but since you are good friends with Karin,I will entrust you with a secret,the person I like is in that note and only Karin will know,unless she wants to tell you,but only you."Kazune whispered in her ear.

Himeka gasped in shock and ran for her life to her dorm.

Karin was walking slowly to the dorms when a sobbing Himeka came running to her.

"What's the matter Himeka-chan?"Karin asked worried.

"I-I tried to ask Kujyou out but..."Himeka said between sobs.

Of course,Karin knew exactly what happened since Kujyou had been loved by EVERY SINGLE GIRL IN THE SCHOOL,and unfortunately each girl that has tried,well,I think you(readers)know what happened...THEY ALL GOT DUMPED!

"That sexist!!! I'll get him for you Himeka-chan!"Karin yelled in anger.

"Please don't Karin-chan! You know how the Kazune-Z are!"Himeka pleaded.

"But-"Karin started to say.

"No buts Karin!I was told to deliver this note to you and Kujyou told me what he wrote and..."Himeka said,stuffing the note in Karin's hand and trailing off.

"And what Himeka?"Karin asked curiously.

"...Read the note and you'll find out!..."Himeka sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

School Version of Kamichama Karin

Disclaimer:I do not own Kamichama Karin and Eriol from Cardcaptor Sakura!

Chapter 2

Karin opened the note and this was what it contained:

_To:Karin Hanasano_

_From:Kazune Kujyou_

_Dear Karin Hanasano,_

_I'm very sorry about that fight we had in class today and the rudeness of the Kazune-Z,my fan club,even though I hate them...I hope you won't tell anybody about this note,except Himeka,if you chose to tell her what this letter contains,and she is should have given this note to you. I hope you will accept my apology and these feelings,I cannot hold in any longer...The truth is that I love you. If you do not wish to accept these feelings,I will understand,but do not forget that I have these feelings for you,for I will wait forever for you to receive your reply and love._

_Yours truly,_

_Kazune Kujyou_

"WHAT!!!"Karin screamed in both her mind and outloud.

"Please,Karin,you know how much I love him!Please tell me who!"Himeka cried,she was hysterical now.

The note floated down,which Karin had purposely let go and Himeka grabbed it.

Himeka read it in a minute's flash and stopped crying.

"I'm so happy for you Karin!"Himeka cried as she hugged Karin.

"But,what about MY feelings,Himeka?I love Eriol,his best friend,not him!"Karin cried on Himeka's shoulder.

Himeka gasped and said,"I'm SO sorry Karin!I forgot about your feelings!But at least you told me who you like!"

Karin blushed in embarrassment that she told Himeka.

* * *

What do you think,my dear readers? Eriol will be appearing in the next chapter!Sorry that it's quite short...

Please review?!


End file.
